


El último beso.

by ElbethVicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders, Romantic Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Tras salir de Azkaban, Sirius tendrá que enfrentarse al mayor de sus temores: el corazón de Remus.





	El último beso.

Todo era distinto en Grimmauld Place desde que Arthur había sido atacado. Los días pasaban uno tras otro sin apenas diferenciarse y la ansiedad dominaba a Sirius que ya se había cansado de luchar contra ella. Impulsada por sus demonios internos salía con fuerza de su piel hasta llenar por completo la estancia hasta contagiar a todos los que estaban con él. Es por eso que había decidido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas, encerrado en su habitación intentando no pensar en todos los años que le habían robado, todos los momentos que ya no podría recuperar. Y, cuando ya no podía más, cuando el perro le arañaba el alma, solo tenía dos opciones: correr por las calles bajo la luz de las farolas, rezando porque esa no fuese su última noche, o acudir a Él. Pero ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a acercarse a él después de tanto tiempo. Se negaba a sí mismo una y otra vez lo mucho que le echaba de menos, lo mucho que le había necesitado, pero en más ocasiones de las que le hubiese admitido en voz alta, se descubría a sí mismo buscando la luna llena. Pero esa noche la luna no estaba, esa noche la oscuridad se había hecho dueña del cielo. Al acabar la cena, la mayoría de los miembros de la orden habían vuelto a sus hogares y los que pasaban allí la noche, hacia tiempo se habían retirado a descansar. Remus, por el contrario, descansaba en una butaca mientras fingía leer. A su lado, Nymphadora, acariciaba distraída una de las cicatrices de su mejilla, recordando las cicatrices que años antes había provocado en otra piel, una piel que la arrebataron antes de tiempo. Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación, con las manos aun oliendo a jabón y a limón por haber estado limpiando, entrecerró los ojos un segundo. Aún sabiendo que estaba interrumpiendo una fiesta a la que no le habían invitado, se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego y centró toda su fuerza de voluntad en no mirarlos. Cerró los puños y cerró los ojos para no ver como acariciaba unas cicatrices que eran suyas, que solo él tenía derecho a tocar. Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzase, aún con los ojos cerrados, los recuerdos de esas cicatrices volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Quería levantarse y gritar, empujarla y gruñirla para que aprendiese a no tocar lo que era suyo, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, que le habían arrebatado. Y él, en vez de ir a buscarle, de confiar en su lealtad, le había sustituido por una mujer. A él. A Sirius Black. Remus le había sustituido por una mujer. Por una mujer. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una y otra vez imaginaba a Remus en los brazos de otras personas, dejando que unos labios que no eran los suyos le besaran, que otras manos acariciaran su piel desnuda. Abrió los ojos para luchar contra esas imágenes que le desbordaban y dejó que su mirada se perdiese en las llamas. Pero por mucho que intentase concentrarse en su baile, no podía obviar que, a su lado, en su propia casa, se estaba cometiendo el peor de los crímenes. Sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo, gruñó. Gruñó bajo, como un perro herido y enfadado, un perro desquiciado que podía atacar en cualquier momento. Como si fuese un resorte, su prima se levantó y le miró con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la suya, una sonrisa que solo hizo que tuviese aún más ganas de estrangularla. Volvió la mirada a Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle algo al oído y desvanecerse.

Remus miró a Sirius en silencio. Sirius, sabiendo que le miraba, se esforzó en mostrar la misma indiferencia que él había mostrado ante su presencia. Si Remus estaba con otra persona, no sería él quien se arrastrase hasta sus brazos. Permanecieron así unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que, cansado de un orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir, Remus se levantó del sillón.  
— Cuando decidas dejar atrás los 15 años Black, ten a bien avisarme.  
Abrió la puerta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, pero esta escapó de sus manos y volvió a cerrarse con fuerza. Sirius se acercó a él con andares de depredador, con los ojos oscurecidos y una expresión que no dejaba entrever si iba a matarle o a besarle. Le empujó contra la pared y colocó los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole huir.  
—Yo no soy el que se va comportando como un adolescente hormonado, Remus — masculló con rabia.  
—Black, apártate —Sirius no se movió ni un ápice. Le miró fijamente y sonrió enseñando los dientes, como un perro a punto de morder —Sirius Black III, apártate ahora mismo —repitió muy serio.  
— Y si no quiero ¿Qué me harás, Lupin? —Mientras decía estas palabras, Sirius acercaba su cara peligrosamente a la de Remus que estaba a punto de desaparecerse —¿Llamarás a O’Neill para que venga a partirme la cara?  
Fue entonces cuando Remus Lupin vio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo claro. Hacía muchos años que no recordaba aquel nombre, ni siquiera tenía claro que fuese capaz de reconocer a aquel muchacho si algún día se cruzasen sus caminos. Sin embargo, Sirius si le recordaba. Sirius seguía odiándole. Sirius, por increíble que le pareciese, seguía celoso.  
— Si llamase a O’Neill, créeme que no sería para que te tocase a ti precisamente, Black.  
Los ojos de Sirius relampaguearon. Por mucho que la realidad se empeñase en demostrarle que le había perdido, que se lo habían arrebatado, no estaba dispuesto a creerlo. No pensaba asumirlo.  
—Aliado con el enemigo, Remus, que vergüenza —escupió las palabras con asco —Un día te veremos vestido de verde y acariciando serpientes.  
— ¿Con el enemigo, Sirius? ¿En serio has dicho “aliado con el enemigo”? —niega incrédulo —¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius! Te crees que todavía estamos en el colegio. Cualquier día te pillo intentando colarte en el dormitorio de las chicas.  
—¡Eso solo fue una vez! —Exclama Sirius en su defensa —Y lo hubiese conseguido si tu no te hubieras negado a ayudarme.  
Lo que nos faltaba era que James pudiese colarse a espiar a Lily y robar su perfume o algo así.  
Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, Sirius ha bajado los brazos y ya no discuten. O al menos, no discuten de verdad. Tan solo se echan en cara los recuerdos que les han permitido mantenerse con vida. Y se ríen. Vuelven a reírse como cuando eran jóvenes y la guerra era un concepto abstracto. Ríen a carcajadas antes de que el silencio caiga sobre ellos de nuevo. Sirius se apoya en la pared, a su lado, y un mechón rebelde cae sobre su cara mientras mira hacia delante, hacia la luna que entra por la ventana. Y, aunque las manos de Remus tiemblen por las ganas que tiene de retirárselo, se queda quieto, temiendo que, si se mueve, todo se rompa.

—Entonces —Carraspea —mi prima te hace feliz, ¿no?  
Remus le mira de reojo y tiene que concentrarse para no besarle ahora mismo.  
—Nymphadora me hace feliz —asiente y aguanta un segundo en silencio antes de continuar —porque es una gran amiga, Sirius. Al igual que lo fue O’Neill en su día. Grandes amigos, nada más.  
Sirius quiere gritar, gritar de felicidad y gritarle porque le ha hecho creer algo que no era solo para sacarle de sus casillas. Quiere coger la cara y besarle, recordarle que es suyo, que siempre ha sido suyo y que nadie más tiene derecho a acariciar sus cicatrices. Pero sobre todo quiere coger su mano, salir de esa casa que le ahoga y huir lejos, muy lejos, a donde nadie pueda encontrarlos. A donde la luna no tenga poder y su vida no se pague a precio de oro.  
Remus le mira de reojo y, sin que le diga nada, puede adivinar lo que esta pensando. Puede adivinarlo porque el también lo ha pensado muchas veces. Él también ha soñado con poder huir muy lejos, a donde nadie los conozca, a un lugar donde pudiesen ser felices juntos y donde el hijo de James pudiera visitarlos siempre que quisiese. Incluso podría irse con ellos y empezar de cero, lejos de todo el dolor que les habían provocado. Un lugar donde podrían recuperar todo lo que una vez les arrebataron sin avisar y sin anestesia. Pero, sabe que es imposible. Que en estos momentos es ahí donde deben estar, luchando para que otros puedan ser felices, para que la muerte de sus amigos no caiga en saco roto.  
— Algún día la guerra acabará, Sirius – Dice Remus en voz baja.  
Sirius asiente serio y le mira a través de los mechones que caen sobre sus ojos. Le mira con tanta determinación que Remus tiene miedo, miedo por él y por las malas decisiones a las que le lleve la desesperación. Por eso quiere tranquilizarle, quiere hacerle saber que todo estará bien, que no harán falta que se vayan si no quieren y que si se van no será huyendo. Remus levanta la mano y le acaricia la cara mientras aguanta la respiración. Su barba de tres días le hace cosquillas en la mano y se siente  
como si estuviesen de nuevo en las duchas del equipo de Quidditch. Sirius le mira intensamente, encontrando, bajo las nuevas cicatrices, los mismos rasgos que una vez se aprendió de memoria. Y es entonces cuando, como si los años no hubiesen pasado, le reclama para él. Y, cuando Remus le corresponde, le devuelve con el beso todos los años de vida que les han arrebatado. Y así, en silencio y con sus labios, se juran no volver a dejar que les separen.  
La puerta de la entrada suena y, a regañadientes, Sirius se separa de Remus. Alastor Moody entra alterado mientras llama a Sirius a gritos, buscando despertarle.  
— No seas histérica, Alastor —Masculla en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el hombre le  
escuche. —Vas a atraer a todos los mortífagos de Londres.  
El hombre entra en la habitación y los atraviesa con la mirada.  
— El chico esta en el Departamento de Misterios — La noticia cae sobre ellos como un frasco de agua  
fría. —El resto ya están de camino. Coged vuestras varitas.  
El auror desaparece sabiendo que los hombres le van a seguir.  
— Si Voldemort no mata al chico, lo haré yo – masculla Sirius contrariado mientras coge su varita.  
Remus le mira y el corazón se le encoge como si una mano invisible estuviese tratando de arrancarlo  
de su pecho. No sabe porque, pero de pronto siente un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. Un  
miedo incoherente e irracional que le empuja a quedarse en esa casa y esconderse con Sirius bajo las sabanas. Pero es un miedo irracional y sin sentido, y Remus siempre ha hecho caso a la razón.

—Lunático, ¿quieres mover ese culo de nenaza o voy a tener que azotarte para que andes? – le provoca con una sonrisa que deja claro que sería capaz de hacerlo. Que esta deseando hacerlo.  
Remus pone los ojos en blanco y saca su varita del bolsillo. Sirius y su capacidad de sacar a cualquiera  
de sus casillas. Sirius y su capacidad de volverle loco. Sirius y su bendita irreverencia.  
—Canuto, eres rematadamente imbécil.   
Sirius le sonríe ampliamente antes de girarse y volver a besarle por última vez antes de desaparecerse  
para reunirse con el resto de la Orden. El olor a Sirius permanece, aunque él haya desaparecido y  
Remus se queda un segundo en silencio mirando el lugar que había dejado vacío. 

—Rematadamente imbécil — repite en voz baja con una sonrisa llena de temor y, por primera vez, de  
esperanza.


End file.
